The present invention relates to a photo diode lamp, i.e., a structure for lamps and lanterns that can respond to external brightness and have an automatic controlling switch-on/switch-off.
Energy-saving lamps and lanterns are adapted for long-time illumination. Such lamps are damageable and need a cover for protection. Lamps and lanterns with a photo sensor which responds to the brightness of the external environment and acts as an automatic controlling switch-on/switch-off, are prior art. However, when both components are to be integrated, the photo sensor is to be installed on the outer shell of the energy-saving type lamps and lanterns. There is no such product like this in the market, because the energy-saving lamp and the lanterns with photo sensors are not compatible. In order to make them compatible, the circuit technology and the assembly must be improved, but it is important that which has a significant energy-saving effect.
The object of the present invention is to provide a photo diode lamp, for energy-saving lamps and lanterns that have a function of automatic controlling switch-on/switch-off by means of providing a simple structure, and thereby which enlarges the scope and range of use.
The technical solution for embodying the above-mentioned object of the present invention is as below: its constitution includes a lamp head, a receiving body, and outer shell, a cover and a photo sensor. Several projections and indents are provided in the inner circumference at the upper side of the receiving body, and a base and a circuit block are received in the receiving body. A lamp-tube is fixed on the base having a screw-thread. A wire opening is provided on its circumference, and a photo sensor including photocell is provided thereon. Several projections are provided in the lower end of the screw-thread on the base, and the circuit block is the energy-saving type lamps and lanterns circuit, with a photocell provided thereon through an IC. The outer shell is in the form of trumpet, its outer circumference at the end with larger diameter provides a fixing hole for the photocell. A part at the end with smaller diameter provides an inner screw-thread. Several transparent holes are provided on the cover which is in the form of a convex arch surface with several clipping members extending from its planar end. Between the receiving body and the base is a clipping connection and between the outer shell and the base is a screw-thread connection. Between the photo sensor and the outer shell is a glue connection and between the outer shell and the cover is a clipping connection.